Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory device.
Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor memory devices typified by NAND type flash memories, the miniaturization of memory cells of recent years has given rise to a problem of short-circuit faults between wiring lines or between a wiring line and a semiconductor substrate. Normally, such short-circuit faults are processed in a pre-shipment test step. However, in the pre-shipment test step, it is difficult to deal with a highly probable defect that although not being a short-circuit fault, ends up being a short-circuit fault triggered by the likes of use by a user.